With the development of display technology, the functions of display products become more and more diversified to meet the needs of different users and in different scenarios. Display products with touch-control functions have the advantages of simple operation, fast response, rich features, desired ability to interact with users, etc., and thus are favored by users.
A touch-control display device according to the existing technology has a tactile feedback function. That is, when a touch-control operation of a user is detected, a certain mechanical stimulus is given to the user. In the existing technology, tactile feedback may be provided to the user through an eccentric rotation mass (ERM) actuator. When a touch-control operation of the user is detected, the ERM actuator drives the touch-control device to vibrate, and thus provides the user a mechanical stimulus.
However, according to the existing technology, the ERM actuators in touch-control devices with tactile feedback functions may have problems of large vibration noise, slow response speed, high power consumption. In addition, the ERM actuator may vibrate monotonically, and thus may not be able to provide the users more diversified forms of mechanical stimulation.
The disclosed touch-control panel and driving method as well as the disclosed touch-control device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.